


Toss and Turn

by bowie28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowie28/pseuds/bowie28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo and Dean are losing sleep over something similar even when they're worlds apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toss and Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except for the story.  
> Spoiler: 4x03 In the Beginning  
> Notes: 1) Un-beta’ed. I’m a non-English speaker, so forgive me if things sound weird. It’s too short to bother anyone to proofread. 2) I guess I’m one of the few SPN fans who actually liked Jo with Dean. I was watching old episodes from S2 the other day, and I got this urge to write them. 3) I don’t usually write het fics. This is like the second one in the last three years or something. I’d love to hear what you think.

**Toss and Turn**

 

 

_Somewhere_ _…_ __

Sometimes at night, after tossing and turning, she wakes up in her five-year-old self, and hears the sound that always lures her from bed. Tiptoeing her way out and down, she tries to get to the bar as quickly as possible. The soft creak of the floorboards is swallowed by the familiar notes. The room is barely lit, but she can still make out two figures in the middle of it, entangled in silence, barely moving. Behind them the jukebox glows softly in the dark. She usually watches until the song ends and they call it a night, but there are also times she has to watch him whisper apologies into her mom’s hair, grabs his duffle bag, and heads out their door. Never once he waits long enough for her mom to give him reasons to stay.

Despite what their song says, her daddy never forgets what he started fighting for.

The revisits haven’t always been vivid, but they always linger. Yet, they’ve never really bothered her, until one night where it isn’t her daddy she’s seeing heading for the door. It’s _him_ , and he’s been showing up more and more that she’s starting to think someone or something has put a really nasty spell on her.

But frankly, she doesn’t give a damn how or why it happened. She knows only one thing – that when it happens, it’s time to quit her job, packs her bags, and drive off elsewhere.

 

 

_Elsewhere_ _…_ __

He barely tosses and turns in bed. He either drifts off right away or stays up all night. Mostly it’s because what’s worth thinking over he makes himself awake for, and what isn’t, well, isn’t worth wasting his time.

He doesn’t know what it is, or why it hit him all of a sudden. He walked into that diner weeks ago, and yet the damn song’s still stuck in his head. It’s not like he hasn’t heard the song once or twice after three years. He’s never given it much thought despite the horror it gives him whenever he finds himself mouthing along the lyrics. And he hasn’t thought about _her_ , much, in years. Sure she’s on the back of his mind when he’s got a call from Ellen once in a while. But never once he’s planning on asking about Jo. And it’s always been that way, and he’s more than okay with it. Hell, he’s so okay with it he’s forgotten that he’s okay with it.

So the fact that this has suddenly occurred to him means something’s changed. He’s not sure what. He’s not sure it’s even worth finding out, because, really, it could all have just been in his head. Because in his head, he sees his mom smirking, taunting, punching, beating the crap out of him in that alley, but when he looks up, catching a glimpse of that flapping blonde hair, he sees Jo, standing there, looking at him like that is all she needs to do if she wants to know everything there is to know about Dean Winchester; and that puts him right back in his grandparents’ living room where his mom did exactly the same thing to him.

He turns on his side, and decided it’s not a big deal. He’s leaving in the morning anyway, which means by tomorrow night he’ll already have something else to worry about.

 

 

_fin_

 


End file.
